Political Universe 0 joins the Tournament of Power
by The Generic Ficer
Summary: A venting fanfic about Youtube, Dragonball Super, and Politics, to tide people over until Chapter 3 of Hurting comes out. Universe 0 replaces Universe 10. The character's names are anagrammed versions of Dragonball Youtubers and general far-right Youtubers who can't put the politics aside to watch anything, and the people they worship. (Probably the stupidest fic I've ever written)


Part 1. Episode 96

When Universe 0 arrives, the fighters are revealed to be Naqalasnamd, a Black and Blue Namekian, a Frost Demon known as Kodemeg, and seven of the remaining eight fighters were all whiteish colored humanoids to some degree. The other fighters were called Hullsobint, Darmoterve, Zalienoh, Misdeal, Jantwosp, Xynolmeu and Wakitush. There is one exception, however. Gansum, who's as black as Naqalasnamd. Though he's also humanoid.

"Hey, Darmoterve, look over there" Jantwosp said, pointing over to Universe 6. Darmoterve

looked over, and said, "Oh great, SJW's have ruined Dragonball too". Jantwosp then added, "I know right?"

"And it isn't just those two, either" Hullsobint said, looking from Universe 6 to Universe 2.

"Look at those, they look like their entire Universe is consumed by Social Justice" Hullsobint added. Zalienoh then said "I'll crush that Punk Girl Bitch"

"I'll help you crush those three Saiyans" Misdeal said.

"Good luck, all of you" Lanodd (God of Destruction) said as he, Topersen (Supreme Kai) and Josalenes (Angel) headed towards the stands.

At this, Naqalasnamd said "Zalienoh, look, strip away the politics and I agree with you. However, focusing on Caulifla, and ignoring Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Frieza, and Cabba, you come off, a bit, sexist"

"Also, what is your problem with Punk Girls?" Wakitush asked, to which Zalienoh replied "They're usually absolute bitches, that's why"

"I'll just leave him to get knocked off in the first two minutes of the Tournament" Wakitush said. Naqalasnamd agreed, and they both left, leaving him, Misdeal and Hullsobint to stare at Caulifla with a menace in their eyes.

Meanwhile, Grand Priest said "When all their fighters are knocked out, I will combine my powers with Zen-Oh's to make sure absolutely nothing can restore this Universe. Where the hell did they come from anyway? Josalenes isn't a name I'd pick, nor my wife. We agreed to only name our children after alcoholic beverages"

When Universe 0 was called, they posed.

"Why do I get the feeling that these guys are going to target me?" Caulifla asked, to which Hit replied "Probably because you're the first female Super Saiyan, and the old Dragonball GodTube community is now infested with politics"

"Great" Caulifla said sarcastically, before looking over at Universe 2, and added, "Do you think Universe 2 will be targeted at all by these idiots?"

"Doubt it, but there might be a couple who may go after them" Cabba replied.

Part 2: Episode 97. The Tournament Begins, the first knock offs.

The Tournament begins, and everybody charged in at everybody. Hullsobint charges at Android 18, but after a quick flurry of punches and kicks, Hullsobint is easily swatted away by Android 18. Next, Zalienoh and Misdeal charged at Caulifla and Kale. However, before they reached Caulifla and Kale, they are forced to fight Saonel and Pirina.

"We're taking you two down" Saonel said. Saonel and Pirina engaged with Zalienoh and Misdeal, and although Zalienoh and Misdeal have an advantage over Saonel and Pirina, with Ki Blades clashing, and Zalienoh's breaking Saonel's, however, all four of them were smacked away by Narirama, and both Zalienoh and Misdeal find themselves unable to find Cauliflla and Kale.

"Damn it, where did Narirama come from?" Misdeal asked, to which Zalienoh replied "Dunno. We're going to have to find Caulifla and Kale later though"

"Right" Zalienoh said.

At about the same time, Jantwosp, Gansum, and Wakitush sneak up on Brianne, Sanka and Su. At this, however, Zirloin, Zarbuto and Rabanra step between them.

"Oh look, the white knights are here to protect their feminist overlords" Jantwosp said. All three then said, "We're White Knights and proud of it". Rabanra then said "Though I just want Sanka's powers. I have no romantic interest in her since she's a lesbian and I'm gay"

"Holy shit, these guys are absolutely regressive" Wakitush said, and they all engaged.

Jantwosp and Rabanra engaged, and fought evenly, with both getting a few punches and kicks on each other. Rabanra is kicked away by Jantwosp, however, Rabanra fires off several Ki blasts at him, and though Jantwosp deflected them all, he was caught by Rabanra's Mega Kick, sending him flying. Jantwosp managed to avoid falling off, however Jimeze's Instant Transmission behind him, said "You threaten the Kamikaze Fireballs, you must go down" and with one kick, Jimeze knocked Jantwosp off the arena. (1)

*With Grand Priest*

"Universe 0's Jantwosp has dropped out" Grand Priest said. Future Zen-Oh then said "Swipe, swipe" and Universe 0's profile appeared. With a tap, Jantwosp's portrait went dark.

*In the stands*

"How did you lose to a White Knight like Rabanra?" Lanodd asked, to which Jantwosp replied "I managed to stay on after Rabanra's kick, but a Yadrat said "You threaten the Kamikaze Fireballs, you must go down" and kicked me off"

"OK" Josalenes said. He then called "Be careful about the Yadrat, he can Instant Transmission"

"Alright" everyone else called back.

*Back on the arena*

Hullsobint saw Caway standing around, throwing her Ki Boomerang around at other fighters. Hullsobint smiled, then said to Xynolmeu "How about I take out that THOT?" to which Xynolmeu said "Go on, you should be OK. She doesn't seem to be too tough". Hullsobint then charged in, and dodged her Ki Boomerangs, however, as he struck her with a powerful kick, he is struck hard by Monna. Then, he and Xynolmeu engaged Monna and Shosa. Quickly, however, Shosa and Monna used a team attack to defeat Hullsobint. Then, Monna rolled into him and knocked him off. (2)

*With Grand Priest*

"Universe 0's Hullsobint has dropped out" Grand Priest said. Present Zen-Oh then said "Swipe, swipe" and Universe 0's profile appeared. With a tap, Hullsobint's portrait went dark.

*In the stands*

"How the fuck did I lost to a girl?" Hullsobint asked as he returned to the stands, to which Xynolmeu (Who had managed to escape Monna and Shosa) replied "Well, you were only knocked off by Monna. Both Shosa and Monna teamed up and defeated you"

"Ugh" Hullsobint said.

Part 3: Episode 98

While Universe 9 was being destroyed by Goku and Vegeta, Android 18 and Sorrel had engaged. Wakitush charged in and fired off powerful energy blasts at both Android 18 and Sorrel and would have knocked Sorrel off if Sorrel hadn't generated a shield to stop the blast hitting her and digging her feet into the ground to stop pushing her back.

"HA HA! See Android 18 and Sorrel? This is a man's tournament" Wakitush said. However, he let his guard down, and Android 17 kicked him in the back and send him flying off the arena, along with Sorrel, which Android 17's kick had sent him crashing into.

"Was that necessary?" Android 18 asked, to which Android 17 shrugged. He then departed.

When Universe 9 was erased, the fighters of Universe 0 were shocked by the erasing.

Part 3: Episode 101. VS the Universe 6 Saiyans.

Zalienoh, Misdeal and Kodemeg group up, and soon find Cabba, Kale, and Caulifla standing around, seemingly waiting for something.

"Guys, someone's coming this way, I'm sensing, possibly Universe 0" Cabba said. Caulifla turned to face Kale and said, "How much have you recovered?"

"I'm alright, I think" Kale said, standing up. At this, Zalienoh, Misdeal, and Kodemeg appear.

"So, I'll take the Feminist Punk Bitch" Zalienoh said, then he charged in at her. Meanwhile, Kodmeg engages Cabba, while Misdeal charges at Kale.

"Just because you have the power of Feminism behind you, does not mean you can defeat me" Zalienoh said as he and Caulifla fought. Caulifla smirked, then said "A mob boss doesn't need Affirmative Action" before scoring a powerful punch on Zalienoh, sending him flying into a rockface. Caulifla then said "And just before I defeat you, I want to say, you're as bad as the Feminists you claim to hate" before she used her Crush Cannon to knock Zalienoh off.

*With Grand Priest*

"Universe 0's Zalienoh has dropped out" Grand Priest said. Future Zen-Oh then said "Swipe, swipe" and Universe 0's profile appeared. With a tap, Zalienoh's portrait went dark.

*In the stands*

"Did Caulifla say that you're as bad as the Feminists I claim to hate?" Josalenes asked, to which Zalienoh nodded, and said "Yeah, just before she knocked me off"

"Great, now the other two are going to lose as well" Lanodd said.

*Back on the arena*

Kodmeg and Cabba clashed, though pretty easily Cabba was able to push him back. At about the same time, Kale continued to defend against Misdeal's attacks. When Misdeal pushed Kale right back with a strong energy burst, and when Misdeal charged a Dark Ki Cannon at her, Cabba protected her from Misdeal's attack. Then, the instant that Misdeal stopped his attack, Cabba fired off a one-handed Galick Cannon, Caulifla fired a Crush Cannon and Kale fired a Solar Storm Ki blast, combining to push Misdeal off the arena.

*With Grand Priest*

"Universe 0's Misdeal has dropped out" Grand Priest said. Present Zen-Oh then said "Swipe, swipe" and Universe 0's profile appeared. With a tap, Misdeal's portrait went dark.

*In the stands*

"I didn't know Feminists teamed up" Misdeal said. Cabba called from the arena "People like you think that every female character introduced on the last few years are Feminist pandering, which is bullshit"

"Oh, shut up, what do you know?" Misdeal yelled back, and Cabba replied, "Watch Universe 2 dumbass"

*Back to the arena*

"Are the Anti-SJW's who act like the SJW's gone?" Goku asked. Cabba, Caulifla, and Kale turned around, and Cabba said "Well, half gone"

"OK" the Pride Troopers said as they appear on the nearby rockface.

Part 4: Episode 102. Failed Ambush and VS Universes 2 and 6.

Kodemeg and Xynolmeu watch Kale and Caulifla leave from the area where they had just fought the Pride Troopers.

"Let's get them once we know where they've moved to" Kodemeg said, to which Xynolmeu nodded. They followed fairly closely behind, but before they reached Kale's and Caulifla's hiding place, Xynolmeu is shot in the shoulder by Frost.

"Alright, you'll be a good plaything" he said. At this, Auta Magetta smacked away Kodemeg,

"Uh oh" Xynolmeu said. At about the same time, the Kamikaze Fireballs appeared, and Brianne said, "I am the warrior of Universe 2, Brianne de Chateau!" Brianne said. The other two then said "Sanka Ku", then "Su Roas"

"Let it bloom. Let it ring. The song of love and victory!" Brianne said.

"The song of love and victory" Vikal, Jimeze, Rabanra, Zarbuto and Zirloin all said at the same time.

"Now, it's time to transform" Brianne said, where Sanka and Su then added "Yes"

They began to transform. Then, Katopesla, Viara, The Preecho, Monna, Saonel, Pirina, Hit, Android 17, Android 18, Piccolo, Gansum, Kodemeg and Darmoterve all launched attacks towards them. Zarbuto, seeing this, blocked almost all of them with his Tuffle Shield, the only one getting through was Darmoterve's, which Zarbuto took instead. Brianne then transformed into Ribrianne, Sanka transformed into Kakunsa and Su transformed into Rozie.

"Zarbuto, are you alright?" Su asked, to which Zarbuto replied "Yeah, I'm OK". Ribrianne then said "Now, let's fight" and she lunged at Darmoterve, while Kakunsa attacked Kodemeg and Su attacked Gansum.

Xynolmeu, after being shot over 40 times by Frost's Death Beams, including one in his privates, and despite hitting Frost several times, he said: "You're protecting Feminism, why?"

"Feminism? Never heard of it" Frost said. He then looked at Universe 2, and said "Although, I think you might have your Feminism over there"

"Huh?" Xynolmeu said, looking at the Kamikaze fireballs.

"Oh" he said. Then Frost decided that he'd had enough and knocked him off with a Ki Blast.

*With Grand Priest*

"Universe 0's Xynolmeu has dropped out" Grand Priest said. Future Zen-Oh then said "Swipe, swipe" and Universe 0's profile appeared. With a tap, Xynolmeu's portrait went dark.

*In the stands*

"I think we've got the wrong people" Xynolmeu said. Toperson nodded, then added "It seems we've been faked out by the Saiyan girls. Universe 2 was definitely more Feminist"

"Whatever" Josalenes said.

*Back to the arena*

Ribrianne charged at Darmoterve, and they clashed. Darmoterve fired ki blasts at her and pushed her away, however, Ribrianne fired her Pretty Cannon to counter the ki blasts.

"Take THIS" Ribrainne said, using A Maiden's Charge to strike Darmoterve, though he managed to keep himself on the arena. As Ribrianne charged again, Darmoterve leaped over and kicked her, stopping the charge.

"Not bad" Darmoterve said. Ribrianne then fired off her Eye Laser, which Darmoterve deflected.

At about the same time, Rozie is firing a huge and rapid volley of punches at Gansum, which was countering with just as fast punches. Su was using her Yacchina Fist technique, while Gansum was blocking with his Shadow Guard technique. Fairly quickly, Rozie's punches became Ki attacks, which she fired at Gansum.

"Pathetic" Gansum said, sending the blasts back at her, sending her flying to the edge of the arena.

"Now, you're done. Not it's time to knock you off" Gansum said. He charged a ki blast, however, Jimeze rescued Rozie using Instant Transmission just as Gansum fired his attack.

"The Yadrat White Knight's back" Gansum said. Suddenly, Jimeze appeared behind him. and kicked him off too.

*With Grand Priest*

"Universe 0's Gansum has dropped out" Grand Priest said. Future Zen-Oh then said "Swipe, swipe" and Universe 0's profile appeared. With a tap, Gansum's portrait went dark.

*In the stands*

"We're running out of fighters fast" Lanodd said, concerned. Gansum then added "Sorry I lost, that Jimeze White Knight is crazy"

"Instant Transmission, I warned you to watch out for that" Topersen said.

*Back to the arena*

Ribrianne and Darmoterve continued to clash, but eventually, Darmoterve got the upper hand, and managed to reduce Ribrianne back to Brianne.

"Now, it's time to defeat you" Darmoterve said. Suddenly, Brianne unleashed her Big Armour attack, trapping Darmoterve in it.

"Those with only hate will never break themselves free from this" Brianne said. Then, her and Zirloin teamed up and used a double Pretty Cannon to send Darmoterve flying off the arena.

"Thanks, Zirloin" Brianne said. Zirloin nodded, then cast a spell to heal Brianne enough to allow her to return to her Ribrianne form.

*With Grand Priest*

"Universe 0's Darmoterve has dropped out" Grand Priest said. Present Zen-Oh then said "Swipe, swipe" and Universe 0's profile appeared. With a trap, Darmoterve's portrait went dark.

*In the stands*

"Are you kidding? How did those bitches take you down?" Lanodd asked, to which Darmoterve replied "It was only one bitch, Ribrianne, and her Cuck White Knight Zirloin"

"White Knight and proud of it" Zirloin called. Topersen then said "Universe 2 is a weird Universe"

*Back to the arena*

Kodemeg and Kakunsa charged at each other, but Kakunsa's speed quickly overwhelmed by Kakunsa's speed and power.

"Argh. Alright then, take THIS!" Kodemeg said, and charged, then blasted a full 360-degree blast that caught Kakunsa. It should have knocked Kakunsa off, but Vikal caught her.

"Damn it. Why didn't that work?" Kodemeg said. Kakunsa, Rabanra, and Vikal then used a team attack to knock Kodemeg off.

*With Grand Priest*

"Universe 0's Kodemeg has dropped out" Grand Priest said. Present Zen-Oh then said "Swipe, swipe" and Universe 0's profile appeared. With a tap, Kodemeg's portrait went dark.

*In the stands*

"Oh no, we're down to our last fighter" Lanodd said. He then yelled "Naqalasnamd! Don't Lose!"

On the arena, Naqalasnamd said "I'll do my best. I'll try not to make the same mistake that everybody else made"

"Good luck" Topersen said.

Part 5: Episode 105. Universe 0's last stand,

Naqalasnamd engaged Auta Magetta in battle, matching Auta's punches. Magetta fired a shot of lava at him, but Naqalasnamd avoided it, and pushed Magetta back with a powerful energy blast. Naqalasnamd jumped well back and started charging a Special Beam Cannon. As he charged, he had to use ki moves to avoid Auta Magetta's punches and lava blasts. Magetta then started spinning, and struck Naqalasnamd twice, sending him flying.

"Take this! Special Beam Cannon" Naqalasnamd said, and it hit Auta Magetta, and, this time, it pierced one of Magetta's reactor cores. Magetta rapidly lost power, and with a few precise Destructo Discs, Naqalasnamd managed to break the arena, causing Magetta to fall out.

*With Grand Priest*

"Universe 6's Auta Magetta has dropped out" Grand Priest said. Present Zen-Oh then said "Swipe, swipe" and Universe 6's profile appeared, showing that Botamo and Dr. Rota are out. With a tap, Auta Magetta's portrait went dark.

*Back on the arena*

"One down" Naqalasnamd said. Lanodd said "Great work! Now knock some more off"

"Will do" Naqalasnamd replied.

He then encountered Jimeze, and said "Now I'll take you down next"

"We'll see about that" Naqalasnamd said. Both then used Instant Transmission, and struck each other repeatedly, as they both repeatedly used Instant Transmission across the arena.

"Not bad" Jimeze said. Naqalasnamd fired an energy blast and shot Jimeze across the arena. Suddenly, both are trapped by Kunshi's Energy Threads. Jimezetried to Instant Transmission out, but it failed.

"Don't think that's going to work" Naqalasnamd said. He extended his arm, and pulled Kunshi in towards him, causing the strings to explode and damage both. However, Naqalasnamd was able to launch a powerful fist on Kunshi, sending him flying and doing even more damage from more explosions.

"Now to finish this" Naqalasnamd said, however Toppo had appeared suddenly.

"Justice Flash!" Toppo said, and he sent Naqalasnamd flying. This combined with the damage from the strands, caused Naqalasnamd to catapult off the arena.

"Are you OK, Kunshi?" Toppo asked, to which Kunshi nodded.

*With Grand Priest*

"That was the last fighter from Universe 0, Naqalasnamd, who has dropped out" Grand Priest said. Future Zen-Oh then said "Swipe, swipe" and Universe 0's profile appeared. With a tap, Naqalasnamd's portrait went dark. Then, the Universe's symbol pulsed, and went dark.

"They're all black" Future Zen-Oh said. Future Zen-Oh then added "All black"

"Universe 0's gone" Present Zen-Oh said. Future Zen-Oh then added "It's gone" before giggling.

In the stands, Josalenes said "You did well, Naqalasnamd. We'll continue the fight when we're restored"

"Oh, you're not getting restored, I'll make sure of that. You guys are invaders from I don't know where, your toxicity doesn't belong in this show. So, I'll see to it that nothing can restore you" Grand Priest said. he then added "All of the Universe 0 warriors have dropped out. They've been wiped out. Therefore, Universe 0 will be erased". Both Zen-Oh's raise their hands, they glow white, and as they say "Squish", and close their hands, Universe 0 is erased, including Josalenes. Grand Priest then tapped his staff three times, and it made it impossible to restore Universe 0.

(1): Jantwosp was the first fighter off, even before Nink was knocked off.

(2): Hullsobint was knocked off after Nink but before any members of Universe 9.


End file.
